A Stranger From Her Past Shows Up In Her Present
by crosscountry2008
Summary: It's Eric/Calleigh, Ryan/Natalia, Jake/Maxine pairings...Someone from Calleigh's past ends up coming back to haunt her. It's not really the murder side of the show but more of a romantic drama I guess you could say...Sorry I'm not very good a summaries...
1. 1 Calliegh's Little Delima

**CSI:Miami**

**Fan Fiction**

Characters: Calleigh Duquense, Alex Woods, Jake Berkeley

Eric Delko, Horatio Caine, Natalia Boa Vista,

Ryan Wolfe, Maxine Valera

_**Chapter 1 **__**Calleigh's Little Delima.**_

Calleigh, exausted from working all day and night on a beach murder, was heading down the hall towards the parking lot, so she could go home and get the good nights sleep she so despartly needed, when Eric Delko stepped in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey Eric!", Calleigh said looking slightly suprised.

"Hey Cal--", but before he could finish, Ryan Wolfe walked up and stood beside Eric.

"Hey Ryan." Calleigh and Eric replied in unison.

"Calleigh, Eric" Ryan aknowleged both of them.

"Uh, Ryan? Could you possibly leave for a minute? I was just about to ask Calleigh something", Eric said sharply.

"Well, so was I." He said clearly irritated.

"Hello! Guys!", Calleigh said.

"What!" they answered in unison.

"If ya'll are going to ask me something you better do it before I fall asleep right here in the middle of the lab." Calleigh replied.

"Sorry" They both said.

"Umm...Calleigh? Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?" Eric asked

Now Calleigh and Ryan both looked suprised.

"Well..." Calleigh started to say, but was quickley interupted by Ryan.

Who said, "No. I was about to ask her the same question!"

Calleigh was just standing there looking stunned. She was amazed that her two best friends were both asking her out.

Calleigh was so shocked that she didn't even hear Eric and Ryan arguing over her!

Suddenly, they turned to Calleigh. "Well", they said together, "You have to choose one of us, so who's it gonna be?"


	2. 2 Saved By The Bell Or Not

**Sorry I didn't say this before the first chapter but anyways, I don't own CSI: Miami or any of the characters.**

**This story was created by Nena and Brittany (two of my best friends) and me...I will not take credit for this whole story because they wanted to write it and wanted me to write it with them so here is Ch. 2. Hope you like it...**

_**Chapter 2: **__**Saved By The Bell...Or Not.**_

Horatio, having seen what was going on, but not able to hear what was being said, decided to call Calleigh and get her out of there because the look on her face told him she was absolughty, amazingly, awkardly stunned. And Calleigh Duquense did not show her emotions and she was definately not one to be shocked so easy.

"Uh...well...I...umm...I think", Calleigh was about to answer when her phone went off.

**"**_**whew...saved by the bell...that was a close call...it's kinda awkward having your best friends fight over you..." **_Calleigh thouht.

"Duquense." She answered "Uh-huh...no I'm not busy, I can help...yeah...alright...be there in a few minutes." With that her phone conversation ended.

"Um guys, I have to go. Horatio needs some help with some bullet striations." Calleigh said

"What about us!?" Ryan and Eric replied in unison.

"This is more important than deciding which of you to go out with!", Calleigh yelled, clearly frustrated, "I will sleep on it and tell ya'll later!" And with that she was gone.

Calleigh quickly made her exit and went back into the ballistics lab to help Horatio with his case.

Once she was in the confines of her own lab she regained her composure and turned to ask Horation what he needed.

"Oh, I don't need anything Calleigh", Horatio stated.

"Then why did you call me saing you needed help with a case?" Calleigh asked.

"Um...I saw Eric and Ryan come up and you where just standing there not stopping them from fighting, when you would normally jump in and stop the both of them." Horatio siad,"Plus the look on your face told me you could use some help."

"Well thanks handsome." Calleigh said, " I wasn't sure what to do, they looded lke they were gonna beat the crap out of each other and I wasn't getting involved this time."

"Speaking of which, Calleigh, why exactly are they arguing?" Horation asked.

"Ummm...well...I'm not really sure Horatio." Calleigh stammerd

**"She looks like she would rather wrestle a gator then tell me what was going on" **Thought Horatio, but he pressed on anyway.

"Calleigh."

No reply.

"Calleigh, you can tell me, it's no big deal", Horatio pressed, "You know you can talk to me about any thing."

"I know, but I think I may need to talk to Alex first."

Calleigh seemed a little too awkward for Horatio's taste, but he didn't say anything.

He figured that if anyone could get Calleigh to talk about anything it would be Alex.

Then Horatio put on his sunglasses and said, " Calleigh go talk to Alex and then maybe come talk to me if you would like to.", then he left

Please feel free to comment good or bad we like the reviews and tell us how much you liked or didn't like this story so far...

THANX,

Nena,

Brittany,

Chel


	3. A Run In With Maxine Valera

_**Here is Chapter 3, we hope you like it...Please feel free to read and reply...**_

_**Chapter 3: **__**A Run In With Maxine Valera**_

Not soon after, Calleigh was on her way to the morgue. While she was on her way there MaxineValera caught her.

"Hey Maxine", Calleigh said, " What can I do for ya?"

"Hey Calleigh", Maxine said, while she was looking pretty nervous, " I ... um... I was wondering if you were still going out with Jake."

"Wow", Calleigh said, "You don't beat around the bush do ya?"

"I'm sorry, I should have never asked that. I'm so sorry"

"Maxine, it's alright. And to answer your question, no I'm not with Jake anymore. We broke it off weeks ago."

"Why? You seemed so good together."

"Well, we just had different views on things."

"Oh."

"Wait, Maxine, do you like him?"

"Uh, NO! What would make you think that?"

"Cause you do!"

"No I don't!"

This time Calleigh just stood there and looked at her and then Valera replied, "Fine, maybe I do, but only a little."

Uh-huh, Valera if you like him go for it."

"I don't know."

"Maxine, he likes you."

"How do you know?"

"I know because we talked about it last week when we went to eat."

"I thought you broke up weeks ago."

"We did, but we went to lunch as friends."

"Oh."

"But anyways he likes you and he said he was just afraid to ask you out because he thinks your going out with someone already."

"Oh! Um...Thanks Calleigh!"

"Anytime." Calleigh replied.

With that, they went their seperate ways. Maxine to go see Jake, and Calleigh continued on to the morgue.


	4. A Talk With Alexx

**So...here is chapter 4. We still hope you like the story and we would like your reviews please... Sorry it's a shorter chapter...**

_**Chapter 4: **__**A Talk With Alex**_

"Hey Alex!" Calleigh said as she walked into the morgue.

"Hey Sweety!" Alex replied while finishing up the body she was working on.

"Um, can I talk to you?" Calleigh said, " Please!?"

"Sure honey, just let me finish up."

"Ok."

Alex finished with the body and turned to Calleigh.

"What is it you wanna talk to me about?"

"I have a slight problem."

"Calleigh, is this about Eric again?"

"Um...sorta."

"Callegh, I told you to just tell him how you feel, more than likely he feels the same way."

"Well, Alex I was going to but he caught me in the hall and asked me out..." Calleigh started to say but Alex cut her off without realizing it.

"Calleigh, I don't see a problem there." Alex said, "Apparently he feels the same way about you."

"That's not the problem Alex", Calleigh said, " The problem is Ryan. He came up at the same time and asked me the same question."

"Oh, I see where that can be a problem", Alex said, "But Calleigh, you like Eric don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then go with him."

"Alex, I would but it's not that easy."

"Why not sugar?"

"Becuase I'm pretty sure that Ryan likes Natalia but thinks she is going out with someone so he asked me out to try and make her jealous."Calleigh said, "But Natalia does like Ryan but she wants him to make the first move and she would be devisated is her were to date someone else."

"So are you trying to play match maker?" Alex asked, " Or do you know for a fact that they like each other?"

"Oh My Gosh."Calleigh said

"What is it Calleigh?"

"I just realized, this lab really is just like highschool."

"Uh, Calleigh?"

"Yeah?"

"If I remember correctly, you are the one who brought that up when you first started working here."

"I know, but I haven't really gave much thought to it in a while."

"Now, you go agree to go with Eric and go tell Ryan to just ask Natalia out."

"Ok, and Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks a million."

"Your welcome baby"Alex said, "Oh, and Calleigh?"

"Yeah?"

"No backing out of it this time."

"Sure thing Alex."

And with that Calleigh left to go talk to Ryan and Eric.


	5. A Strange Phone Call And A Call To Ryan

This Chapter is still pretty short but I think it may be a little longer than the others. Again we don't own anything...

**Chapter 5:**** A Strange Phone Call And A Call To Ryan**

Calleigh was at home fixing to call Rayn when her phone rang.

"Hello." Calleigh answered.

"Ah...your home."The person on the other end of the line said.

"Who is this?" Calleigh asked.

"Awww, you don't remember me? I'm hurt."

"No, I don't. Now, who are you?" Calleigh demanded.

"There is no need to be demanding, I will talk to you soon, have fun wondering about me Miss Duquense. And remember, when you upset someone in the past they just might come back to get you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"Calleigh asked

"In due time CalaCo."

With that, he hung up.

"That was really strange", Calleigh thought, "Who did I upset in my past? I mean yeah I upset my family, but that was because I moved to Miami, but they don't care anymore. And the only other person I upset really bad was James, but the last I heard he was happily married and living in Germany.

Calleigh pushed her thoughts out of her head and called Ryan.

"Hello." Ryan answered.

"Hey Ryan." Calleigh said.

Calleigh, have you made you decission?"

"Yes Ryan, I have. But first I need to know, do you like Natalia?"

"Is this going to affect your decission?"

"No."

"Then yes I do."

"Then why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm scraed to."

"Well, why are you scared? It's not like she will shoot you."

"I know that and quite actually I'm more afraid of you because you wouldn't hesitate to shoot me. But Eric was there so I knew you wouldn't shoot me. I just wanted to make Natalia jealous so she would try to go out with me and I decided to use you to do that because every girl that has ever seen you is majorly jealous of you especially the ones that know you. So therefore I no longer know what to do to get Natalia to go out with me."

"Huh?"

"Umm...you weren't supposed to find out that I'm afraid of you...sorry..."

"It's alright Ryan, most of the guys I meet are afraid of me because I can handle a gun better than most of them. But anyways why don't you just try asking her out plain and simple?"

"You're right I think I will."

"Good."

"But Calleigh?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you ask her for me?"

"Ryan does this look like middle school to you?"

"No, but you did say that this lab is just like high school."

"Indeed I did, but quit acting like such a baby and just ask her. I mean she likes you."

"Really? I mean are you sure?"

"Ryan, trust me,"Calleigh said, "she really likes you."

"Okay, I will call her right now," Ryan said,"And Calleigh thanks alot."

"No problem, and Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, I won't shoot you unless I absolutely have to and even then I would let you pick your favorite gun out of my lab for me to shoot you with."Calleigh said with a smile even though Ryan couldn't see her.

"Thanks Calleigh, that makes me feel a lot better." Ryan said

"Glad to help, see you tomarrow Ryan."

"Bye Calleigh."

After they hung up Calleigh decided to get something to snack on.

"Now it's time to talk to Eric." Calleigh thought when she got back from her kitchen.


	6. Talking With Eric

**Chapter 6**** Talking With Eric**

Calleigh slowly dialed Eric's cell. It started ringing.

"Delko," Eric answered

"Hey Eric, it's Calleigh"

"Calleigh, have you made you decision yet?"

"Yes, I think I have."

"Well?"

"My decision is you."

"Have you told Ryan yet?"

"Yes."

"How did he take it?"

"He was ecstatic."

"Ok, I"m confused."

"I told him to ask Natalia out and so he did." Calleigh said, " I think, he was supposed to call her after I got off the phone with him."

"That's good, I was dreading going to work."

"Why were you dreading going to work?"

"Depending on your decision I didn't want to deal with Ryan."

"Oh!" And with that Calleigh busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked slightly hurt by Calleigh laughing at him.

"Nothing, It's just...you actually thought...I would choose Ryan...over you." Calleigh just barley got out through her fits of laugher.

"Well yeah..."

"Eric, he's nice and all, but I have always liked you.And I always will."

"Now Calleigh, is that completely true?"

"No Eric, I just said it to make you feel better."Calleigh said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Were you being sarcastic?"

"No." Calleigh said seriously.

"Oh." Eric said sounding disapointed.

"Eric, I was kidding!" Calleigh Laughed

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was so, just admit it."

"Fine, maybe it was just a little funny."

"Glad you agree with me."

"Just so you know, you only won this round."

"Well, I wish I could've seen your face!"

"Hahaha, very funny. Anyways, Calleigh how about we double date with Ryan and Natalia?"

"Sounds good," Calleigh replied casually, "But what about a triple?"

"What do you mean triple?"

"OH! I never told you!" said Calleigh, "Max and Jake are together."

"Maxine Valera and Jake Berkeley!?"

"Um, yeah! That's the only Max and Jake I know, well atleast really know."

"Really?" Eric asked.

"No." Calleigh said.

"Oh, cause that would be weird but good."

"Oh My Wow!!"Calleigh yelled, "Yes Eric THE ARE DATING!!"

"Dang, you don't have to scream."

I didn't, I yelled, there's a difference."

"Haha, very funny."

"I know I am," Calleigh said, "But you don't get sarcasm very well do you? Nope, I don't think so."

"Yes, I do, I was just joking", he said.

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

"Uh-huh."

"I swear I was."

"I beleive you."

"Good," he said, " for your benefit."

"Oh and what exactly is that supposed to mean Delko?"

"Oh nothing, I just didn't want to have to hurt you."

"Yeah right, I would shoot you before you got within ten feet of me before you could hurt me."

"You wouldn't dare shoot me" Eric said hoping she would agree.

" Just try me."

"So, um about the date." Eric said changing the subject.

"Right, so um, when and where, what time and who is going?" Calleigh asked.

"How does Friday at eight pm sound?"

"That sounds good, but where at and who would go?"

"How about Joe's Stone Crab?", Eric asked? It's in Miami Beach. And we would triple with Natalia and Ryan, and Max and Jake."

"Sounds perfect." Calleigh replied.

"Great."

"Alright, I will see you tomarrow! Callegh said.

"Bye Cal."

"See ya."

_**so that is chapter 6. I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far.**_

_**Let me know whatcha think so far...I promise I don't bite, hard LOL...**_

_**just tell me if you have any ideas for a new story...**_

_**see ya later...**_


	7. Before the triple date

Still don't own this wish we did though…I know it's been literally about a year since I last added a chapter but I've been busy so here's chapter seven hope you enjoy.

_Ch.7 _

**Friday came pretty quick for Calleigh, Natalia, and Maxine.**

"**It's 7:00 now, I have to kill one more hour", Calleigh said to herself.**

**Calleigh's cell began to ring.**

"**I wonder who that is", Calleigh thought.**

"**Duquesne", Calleigh answered.**

"**Hello Calleigh, remember me?" Said the voice.**

"**How did you get this number?"**

"**I know a guy."**

"**Only my colleagues have this number", Calleigh said, "And they wouldn't just give it to you."**

"**Let's just say I was sneaking around the lab when I ran into one of our old friends."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm more or less a friend from your past", he said in a low voice, "I've been watching you for awhile now, and I know your going out with that Delko guy and I'm not happy."**

"**Why would you care if your from my past?" Calleigh inquired, "Wait! How do you know about Eric?!"**

"**I told you I'm watching you, and I'm more than just a guy from your past."**

**Once more Calleigh replied, "Seriously. Who. Are. You? And don't say you're a guy from my past, I have known many people in the past. At least give me something to work with!"**

"**You just watch your back Angelkinz, because I'm your shadow…"**

**Now all Calleigh heard was a dial tone. **

"**Angelkinz?" Calleigh thought to herself, " There was only one person to ever call me that. But he moved to Canada… What if he came back? No he couldn't, wouldn't. He swore he was never coming back, but if he did, he would find me and…" Calleigh cut herself off, "No. I'm just getting worked up over a little problem nothing I can't handle, he would never come back."**

**Calleigh took a quick glance at the clock and saw she only had about 10 minutes until Eric was supposed to be there.**

"**I'll have to tell Eric when he gets here." Calleigh thought.**

**Calleigh was in the bathroom straightening her hair when Eric showed up.**

**Calleigh heard the door bell so she went to answer the door without thinking. When she opened to door she saw Eric just standing there staring at her.**

"**Uh, Eric? What are you staring at?"**

"**Oh, sorry Cal." Eric replied, " Not that I'm complaining but are you sure you want to wear that on our date?"**

**Calleigh looked down and saw that she was wearing a blue cami and green Sophie shorts.**

"**Uh…Eric why don't you just come in and make yourself at home." Calleigh said quickly, " While I go change."**

**Eric replied, "Ok." While he laughed silently as Calleigh ran up the stairs and down the hall to her room.**

"**So Eric, where are we going?" Calleigh yelled.**

"**Um, Calleigh you know where we're going." Eric said.**

"**Oh yeah!" Calleigh replied," I was, um, not thinking straight."**

"**Ya sure your not just nervous?" He says as he laughs.**

"**Whatever, I am allowed to forget sometimes."**

"**Calleigh Duquesne never forgets though, isn't that what you always say?"**

"**Shut up Eric!" Calleigh replied.**

**~CRASH~**

**Calleigh, are you okay?" He asks as he starts towards Calleighs room.**

"**Uh-huh" Calleigh said, then "Fiddle sticks, I knew I should have fixed that stupid shelf."**

"**Whoa!" Eric exclaimed as he walked into Calleighs room.**

**Calleigh was picking up what had fallen off her shelf and what was left of the shelf itself when Eric walked in.**

"**Eric!" Calleigh exclaimed when she noticed him in HER room.**

"**Sorry!" Eric said when we realized where he was.**

"**Glad I'm dressed! Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock?"**

"**Yeah, but not when it sounds like a beautiful lady is hurt"**

"**Oh um thank and I'm fine."**

"**I can see that." Eric said," Do you need some help?"**

"**Sure, some of my glass shattered and it's almost after sundown so I can't sweep it up plus it's just big pieces."**

**As Calleigh and Eric were picking up the glass and other things Calleigh lost her balance and fell when she did she threw her hand out to brace herself and stuck it right on some glass that shattered with force of the contact.**

"**Ouch!" Calleigh said.**

"**Uh Calleigh? You okay?" Eric said.**

"**Yeah, just a bit of glass."**

"**Let me see." Eric said as he knelt down beside her. "Oh, that looks like it hurts and that's more than just bit of glass."**

"**Way to state the obvious." Calleigh replied "But it is just a bit.**

"**A palm full of glass shards is more than a bit. Let's take you to the ER and let them dig it out." Eric said.**

"**I have a first aid kit in my bathroom." Calleigh said.**

"**Are you sure you don't want to go to the emergency room?" Eric said in an unsure manner.**

"**Yes, I can't stand hospitals or anything like them." Calleigh said.**

"**Yet you work in a lab which is pretty much like a hospital."**

"**It's nothing like a hospital"**

"**Is too, the lab coats the DNA, the morgue the scrubs."**

"**Fine that part is like a hospital but ballistics is nothing like a hospital so there."**

"**Okay I'll give you that one but now can we get your hand cleaned up?"**

"**Yeah, the first aid kit is in the top left door as you walk into the bathroom."**

"**Calleigh this looks more like a jump kit"**

"**Little secret about me, I used to be an intermediate, I just keep up first responder now."**

"**Really"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I though you didn't like hospitals."**

"**I don't but I didn't mind them when I was helping somebody, I just don't like them when I'm the patient or there for someone I know."**

"**Oh, and we're done."**

"**Now, can you leave the room so I can change? Please?"**

"**Well since you asked nicely."**

**When Calleigh came back to the living room she was wearing a long black dress with spaghetti straps and black heels.**

"**Wow, Calleigh," Eric said, " You look beautiful."**

"**Thanks Eric."**

**And with that they left or the restaurant.**


End file.
